Kindling of the Rose
by SammiKC
Summary: When the Cousland Scion died to kill the archdemon his heart was broken. Unable to give him an Heir, Anora steps down. Teagan and Eamon might regret giving him the choice to pick! Not to mention he may as well.OC/Alistair   M for a reason!
1. He Wears His Crown Lopsided

(Most goes to Bioware, cept Rose =])

"That's hardly fair," King Alistair Theirin said coldly to his uncle. Arl Teagan [ formally Bann] flinched only slightly at his usually cheerful nephew. It had taken months for Teagan to get the nerve to bring up the topic.

"It has been five years Alistair," he repeated, finding strength through his thoughts of Fereldan's still sensitive political system.

"It's not her fault anymore then it is mine," Alistair snapped, but flushed with embarrassment. " I know you just want what you think is best uncle, but I am sure that it wont matter who I am with," he sighed.

"You don't know that," Teagan replied.

"Don't I? You don't know all my moves anymore then Eamon does. I have kept scouts out, hired spies. I have yet to find a Grey Warden capable of having children," Alistair's temper flared again.

"Then I cannot fight for my cause any longer." Teagan paused and looked back at the King. " I wasn't aware you held any feeling for Anora…"

"I don't, not at all," Alistair replied, blushing. He almost hated her, almost. "She is good at it, being Queen."

"But she would see reason! Anora knows better then anyone how important an heir is to Fereldan's future!" Teagan exclaimed, feeling trapped.

"Then you should be bringing this up with her no?" Alistair frowned.

"No need Alistair. I heard that perfectly well," Anora appeared, looking particularly mellow. Alistair gulped noisily, making a surprised noise. "No need to sugarcoat anything Teagan. I've known, and even shared your fears."

"And your highness? What have you thought of?" Teagan asked, realizing his precarious situation.

" I think…you are right. I don't believe it was Cailan or Alistair's fault," she held her chin up, defiantly. Her eyes dared them to agree.

" How can we…rectify this then?" Teagan asked, delicately.

"I will leave, with royalties of course, and free Alistair to marry," Anora replied, her voice never reflecting the pain of releasing her throne.

"Are you…sure?" Alistair asked. He didn't know whether to be excited or frustrated. She looked at him with cold eyes.

"Yes. We shared no love, and I know you still pine for the Hero," she said bluntly, causing his to physically jerk. "My only request is.." her voice softened. "Alistair marry someone he loves, no arranged marriage- Teagan" her eyes snapped to him sharply.

"if that is what it takes," he replied.

"And what about me? I'm King,' Alistair pointed out. " Frankly, I have maybe twenty years, at most. I don't have time to fall in love."

"For Fereldan, you better pray the maker sends you someone," Anora said in her steely voice, turning on her heels and leaving.

"I will have to tell Eamon right away," Teagan told the King.

"I need…time alone" Alistair took his crown off and set it down, leaving his uncle to run to his room.

…...

"Fall in love again?" Alistair punched the armoir in the coner. He immediately regretted it and cursed vehemently while he nursed his bruised knuckles. He fell onto his bed and stared at the canopy of his bed. His mind wandered to a light haired beauty, with big green eyes and a soft face. Ana Cousland had been the love of his life, and her sacrifice did nothing to quell the love in his heart. He closed his eyes as his heart thrummed violently.

They were at camp and he had bumbled around, messing the long practiced words. 'I want to spend the night with you' he told her.

'I thought you'd never ask' she smiled, blushing. They kissed, friction immediately turning his knees to jelly. They stumbled to his tent, lips covering the available skin on the face. Ana bit his lip as they fell down to his bed. Neither of them had ever done this sort of thing, so foreplay was merely kissing and touching. His hands roamed her body, clothes falling off in haste. When she was down to her small clothes she squirmed, embarrassed, but Maker was she beautiful. She wasn't some tiny courtesan, but a athletic woman of considerable curves and muscle. Her skin was pale, like a lady, but small insignificant scars ran along her stomach and up her shoulders and down her legs. He kissed them all, causing her to moan and shiver.

'Off with the armor' she hissed, assisting him in the removal of his clothes. He leaned over her, kissing her roughly when she lifted her hips to collide with his, rubbing both of their sensitive parts together.

'Maker…Ana' he groaned. She reached down and stroked him through his small clothes. He hissed and nipped at her nipples, and taking the small clothes off of them both. Her back arched as he sucked her nippled.

'Al-i-stair!" she cried raking her fingers up his back and pulling his face up for a kiss, spreading her legs and making contact. Her wet folds sent shocks through his member. He sat back, positioning himself, aware of how painful and pleasurable what they were about to do would be. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, her love for him causing his heart, and erection, to tense. He pressed inside her, slowly, and the jerked. He couldn't remember, but somewhere he had heard that it was better to just…do it. Ana cried in pain, her walls fluxing around him almost to tight. It was a few moments before Ana kissed him and started to rock her hips against him. He was able to starting moving, in, out, faster. She tried her hardest to make full contact, pressing her hips up to meet his every thrust. Ana reached climax first, practically screaming into his shoulder, trying to stifle it- unsuccessfully. Alistair, so caught up in passion, felt her walls contract one final time and let his seed go. They caught each other in a large embrace and fell down, worn.

King Alistair, shaken out of his memory, realized that in reaction to the pleasure he remembered, he now had an erection. He groaned, feeling dirty, yet impossibly aroused. He took a deep breath and concentrated on one thought- 'Ana is DEAD.' That did the trick. He stood up, painfully, and decided to get back to being the ruler of a country. Newly single, he reminded himself. It made things only marginally better.

…...

Three months later a parade of wealthy, available, woman from across Fereldan and even in the Free Marches, went through the throne room- hoping to impress the King. Unluckily for one person in particular, it caused a lot of problems. That was Rose Bryland, causin to Habren Bryland, daughter of Lady Jewel Bryland [ who died at childbirth and left her daughter under the care of her brother Arl Bryland.] Rose, unlike her cousin, was no eager to be apart of the parade. Even though she grew up with lands in her name and a title awaiting her future marriage, she was not under any circumstances a Lady. While Habren was trained in sewing and dancing, Rose snuck away to disguise herself as a page. She would spend hours training- pretending to be a boy. As she grew older this was discovered but many of the Knights of South Reach played along. She was talented, and stubborn.

"You smell like a boy,' Habren scrunched her nose. Now, at age 20, both girls were preparing for their own turn to please the King.

"They tried to stick perfume in my tub, but I think I scared the maid away," Rose replied nonchalantly. Habren tried - unsuccessfully- to brush her cousins wild black mane.

"Well you certainly aren't going to impress anyone smelling like leather and rust!" Habren gave up. Rose reached back and put it all back into a very, very messy bun.

"Giving up already?" Rose smirked.

"Not yet, lets get dressed and I'll put some face paint on you," was the cruel reply. Rose helped Habren, a elegantly shaped girl, into a fine red and white dress. Habren was pretty, blonde, tall and elegant, an impressive person in court. When it was Rose's turn to dress, it was a very disappointing effect. The gown was blue, of all colors, and awkwardly placed on Rose's shorter, boyish frame.

"I'm NOT wearing this!" Rose exclaimed struggling to take it off.

"Then what do you propose to wear?" Habren asked stiffly. She couldn't argue- it looked horrid. "Not your armor or leather-" she added. Rose plopped down on the cushion, in her small clothes. Habren suddenly had an idea. She searched her things and found a chemise and slip. "Get some nice pants and your best looking boots- not metal." Rose went to her own things and found them. The pants were more like under leggings, everything else she owned was worn. The end result resembled a close fitting tunic over leggings and polished black boots.

"I look lie a Pirate," Rose stated, not displeased. It made her look like a girl without the constraints of a dress. Habren forced her cousin to go through the process of applying face paint- charcoal on her eyes, rouge on her lips and cheeks.

"It will have to do," Habren sighed. "At least you wont completely embarrass me."

"Right, wouldn't want that. Do I HAVE to go in front of the King?" Rose asked.

"Just a short appearance, a curtsey- er bow- and off you go. Father expects it" was the snippy reply.

"What do I care what uncle wants?" Rose asked heatedly, leaving her cousin to finish her down preparations.

…

( I know having a PC is kinda silly, but I thought it was interesting...more smut coming up!)


	2. Her Lips Tasted Like Chocolate

**Her Lips Tasted Like Chocolate**

**(Bioware owns all, lucky_ bastards_)**

Alistair sat on his throne, tired and frustrated. There had to be nothing more tedious then meeting over a hundred young woman, one at a time, all day.

"Cant we hurry this up?" Alistair asked his uncles.

"I suppose we could group them together," Eamon hesitated, and then waved over a guard to give the order. He was to old for this sort of thing, easily irritated. At his order a group of women were rushed in and lined up. A noise got Alistair's attention as a guard tried to pull one of them away. It was a girl- from closer inspection- shorter then the others, wearing what looked like a very short tunic and leggings, and a derailed sort of bun on her head that allowed stray black hair to fall everywhere. She looked nothing like a noble woman. She stubbornly jerked away from the guard yelling at him- was that a profanity? Alistair stood and strode over to them.

"I'm supposed to be here you dolt!" She exclaimed, side stepping the guard who lunged to grab her. He reached for his belt, a sword, and she swept her foot down on the back of his knees, causing the poor man to stumble. She brought her elbow down on the center of his back, sprawling him on the floor. Her brown eyes blazed in anger, and her face flushed with excitement.

" This, I didn't expect today," Alistair chuckled. She looked at him, and after a long moment her eyes went wide. She attempted to curtsey, realized she wasn't wearing a dress, and ended up in an awkward bow.

"Your Majesty…I was…I was invited. He didn't believe me…" she mumbled.

'Your name?" he asked, amused. She looked up at him, surprised, and straightened.

"Rose-Rose Bryland" she answered.

"My cousin your Majesty" Habren appeared at her side.

"Arl Bryland's daughter…"Alistair blanked on her name, having only met her once five years ago in the Denerim market. He remembered a very selfish girl.

"Habren, your majesty. I'm so sorry about my cousin," she grabbed Rose's arm tightly.

"No worries," his eyes met Rose's, "it was the most entertaining thing to happen all day." He turned and went back to his throne. The rest was a blur, his thoughts frequently going back to the look on Rose's face when he talked, and the way the guard fell. It caused him to laugh, making Eamon wonder at his sanity. At the end of the day he and his uncles were alone.

"Anyone..?" Teagan asked.

"One," Alistair replied.

"Oh?" Eamon asked.

"Rose, Rose Bryland," King Alistair actually blushed.

"Oh…" this time it sounded unhappy.

"Is she…unexceptable?" Alistair asked mildly.

"She is.. A fine choice. We still have to worry if maybe, you need someone who would be a good Queen. She is not known for her abilities at court- as you saw today," Teagan told him. There was a sparkle in Alistairs eyes that surprised him.

"I recall being fairly bad at the job myself. I want to invite her to dinner, have her bring her cousin and you both will be there, bring Isolde Eamon." Alistair smiled as he stood. Already thinking of how he would do his hair. As he walked away the brothers shared a look of pure knowing.

…...

"DINNER!" Habren exclaimed, and then squealed loudly. Rose rubbed her temples at the annoying sound.

"Both of us?" Rose asked. She remembered the Kings smile, and blushed. He was older then her, around 7 years older then her. He had laugh wrinkles, which looked barely used. He was…shockingly handsome, and had amazing hair.

"He wears his crown lopsided," she smiled.

"What?" Habren asked, consumed by her desire to find the perfect dress.

"Nothing…." Rose sighed. She wasn't going to change, especially if Habren picked out a dress.

…...

"You're nervous…?" Teagan tried to hide a smile. Alistair ran his hand through his hair.

"No, of course not-" he stopped and looked at his uncle. He opened his mouth to ask him a question but Teagan held up a hand,

"You look fine, great even. Be yourself Alistair," he clapped him on the back. They walked together to the dinning hall. Eamon and Isolde met them and they sat down. The brothers shared polite conversation with Isolde, about Redcliffe, etc. Alistairs attention stayed on the doors, and when they opened he jumped to his feet. Habren entered first smiling and curtseying. Eamon stood and had her set next to Isolde- to her disappointment. Rose came in, looking the same as earlier if not more messy. She had a thin face, large eyes, and lips she nibbled in embarrassment.

"Come, sit," Alistair said, holding out a chair for her, next to Teagan.

"You know, let her have this seat Alistair, the cushion on that one is run through and can be uncomfortable," Teagan stood with a sly smile. This would place her directly at Alistair's left, knees able to touch. Alistair kept his composure and pushed Rose's seat in. Her emotions danced blatantly on her face. He sat down and the food was brought out. It was light foods, chicken, vegetables, soups, and bread. The women ate daintily, like they were brought up. Well, except for Rose. Her appetite tended to expand when she was nervous. She piled her plate with food and ate it. Although, it wasn't as much as the King. The four nobles with smaller stomachs watched them with awe-and some disgust.

"We still…have dessert" Teagan cut into their feast. Rose looked up and her face reddened. She pushed her remaining food away. Alistair did the same, and shared a sheepish look with her. She smiled and it made his heart drop. She wasn't an amazing beauty, a lady in any means, but she made his heart flutter and fly with every facial expression.

"Do you fight Rose?" Alistair asked. Rose jumped in her seat and gaped at him.

"She does, Your Majesty. She dresses as a boy and trains with the knights at fathers keep," Habren answered. Alistairs eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes. I don't know how good I am, but I prefer it over…other things," Rose nodded.

"Don't be modest," Habren smiled, jealous, " the Knights all scatter when she's around. She has thoroughly defeated them all."

"I would like to see you duel sometime," Alistair smiled, oddly aroused. Rose looked at him with a mix of pleasure and shock.

"If you want, I was planning on training tomorrow," she smiled.

"Oh Habren! I have some silks in my room you absolutely much see" Isolde exclaimed, standing. Habren went to argue but was cut off by Isoldes glare.

"I guess we are going. This was nice Alistair," Eamon shuffled the girls out. Although it was improper to leave the two alone, Teagan excused himself. The two remaining were left with their dessert- cake.

"This is…good" Rose said, swallowing a bite.

"I thought, you would like it. It's my favorite," Alistair replied ruefully.

"You…arent like what I thought," Rose looked at him thoughtfully.

"Oh? How did you think I would be like?" he asked leaning forward.

" I didn't think you'd be…warm…" she managed. He was close, and she could feel his breath.

"Warm?"

"Hearted-and normal. I thought kings were supposed to be….stuck up," she blushed.

"They tried to make me that way, but I wouldn't have that!" he laughed.

"Your laugh…I like it" she said without thinking. He smiled and reached a hand out to brush her hair back.

"It's cute messy, like this" he whispered. They were very close. His lips brushed her, first the top and then the bottom. She closed her eyes and held her breath, so he bent in to kiss her deeper. Her lips tasted like chocolate. Her hand reached up and grazed his hair, he grabbed it and held it to his cheek. Her skin wasn't smooth, but it caused a fire on his skin. They parted, him biting her bottom lip softly causing stars to dance in her eyes.

" I'm sorry," he said. She smiled.

"I'm not."

"Would you…want to come with me?" he asked. Rose's cheeks flamed.

" Is that…ok?" she asked, thinking there had to be some…moral law in Fereldan.

"I'm King," he pointed out. She laughed.

"True," she nodded, " I've never….this." Alistair nodded understandingly.

"I've been there. If you don't want to, I understand."

"My body says we should. Now." Rose leaned forward and kissed him again. His tongue ran against her lips and their kiss deepened. At this Alistair stood, and grabbed her up in his arms. They rushed to his room, aware of the guards who saw them. He laid her down on her back, amongst his bed cushions. He stared at her, the chemise she wore sticking to her increasingly sweaty chest. A blush seemed to have permanently made a home on her neck and cheeks. She wasn't looking him in the eyes, instead turning her head in the cushion. Alistair reached and tilted her face so he could see her eyes.

Rose looked at him, terrified, but relaxed when he smiled at her. It was more adoring than anything she remembered from her life. She smiled back, weakly. Alistair bent down and grazed her lips, then her chin. He drew his lips along her jaw and sucked delicately on her earlobe. 'Ah…' she moaned as his hands began to move up her sides. They found what they were looking for, grabbing her breasts through her clothes. She squirmed and he pulled back to take off her top and the slip. Her small clothes were simple, white to match. He kissed them through the thin cloth, and then bit at the pebbles starting to form. Rose tugged at his own shirt, an overly complicated one, perfect for a King. He helped her and it was off. "Stay still," she ordered. He obliged, sitting above her, unmoving. Her thin, cold fingers started at his collar bone, tracing it, and then feathered down his chest, enjoying the muscles he kept in form, he shivered in pleasure. At his stomach she drew circles around the taunt abs. When she arrived at his hips and the rim of his pants she leaned upward and kissed the skin where it met the cloth.

"Maker," he grabbed her face and pushed her back down to capture her lips. He shed the rest of her cloths. Rose thought, briefly, that he might have ripped them in his haste. He kissed her naked skin, her breasts [ which he thought weren't as small as she made them out to be in her clothes] to her stomach, and down to her thighs. She groaned when he pushed her further up the bed and began to spread them. His tongue flicked , not gently, across the soft skin of her inner thigh, going up and down but never quite reaching the point Rose's body wanted him to.

"S-stop!" she cried, shaking. He paused and crawled back up to kiss her, his member straining against her through his pants. "Off-" she managed between sucking his lip and tongue. She didn't have to ask him twice.

This was, for the purpose of sex, the first time she had seen what a mans genitals looked like. It was more…intimidating then she had thought it would be. Having grown up training with men it wasn't as if she were completely innocent.

"I'll be gentle" he reassured her.

"I know, I trust you. Despite this being unconventional and, well, animalistic," she giggled. " I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about…that pain woman get."

"Oh?" he was curious.

"I was thrown from a horse and landed on a fence, it hit me so hard it …broke. I went to the healers to make sure. I have still never done this so I know it will be uncomfortable."

"I didn't know that could happen" he chuckled, kissing her jaw again.

"Not often..or…oh…so I was….ugh…told" her hips bucked when he leaned down to rub against her. He reached down and inserted a finger between her folds, rolling over her nub and teasing her entrance which flowed with her juices. Rose's hand ran down his stomach to his hard member and gently rubbed it's head.

"I don't know if I can hold out," he groaned, "Are you sure?"

"Don't you dare stop!" she exclaimed as a wave of pleasure shocked through her. Alistair pushed himself up and guided his member to her entrance slowly, yet firmly, entering her. It was easier then it had been with Ana. Rose was a virgin, tight and responsive, but Rose acted more on her own, burrowing her hips to meet his.

At first it was uncomfortable for her, but the pleasure almost completely overwhelmed it. His speed grew from pure passion. His large hands gripped her hips and crushed their bodies together. This penetration was overwhelming and Rose cried out loudly, an orgasm ripping through her. Worn, she continued to rub herself against him until he too roared and blew his seed inside of her. They didn't part for a long time, side by side. Alistair held her warm body in his arms, trying to catch his breath. When they finally separated Rose fell asleep almost immediately.

Alistair didn't know if what they had done had been right, but out of all the women he had met in the last week or so, Rose stood out the same way Ana had. He would wait, give them both time, and if it worked out he would ask for her hand in marriage. 'Im not looking forward to telling Teagan and Eamon they were right,' he thought before falling asleep.

…...

( If I get good reviews I will keep this up~ If not i may just work more on my other one-shots. I like one-shots! I dont want to give up on Rose and Alistair though~)


	3. His Crooked, Handsome, Little Smile

**His Crooked, Handsome, Little Smile**

**Chapter 3**

**Bioware owns all, lucky _bastards_**

When Rose opened her eyes there was a brief moment her heart stopped when she realized she had no idea where she was. When the memories of the night before caught up with her, her whole body started shaking. Sitting up, naked and tangled among the sheets of the large bed, she noticed she was alone as well. Her first thought was, 'How will I leave!' Her eyes fell to the balcony, it was fairly late in the morning. Everyone would be awake and she would be seen almost immediately.

"The King…" she gasped. He had just left her here, to panic and worry. Rose had never been one to over worry about her reputation, but she was also a fairly modest person. Words may not of hurt her, but disapproval and anger might. She found her clothes were laid out on a cushioned chair near the fire.

"That's odd," she mumbled, realizing they were carefully taken care of. As she shook them out a small piece of paper fell out. Confused, and not recalling ever having paper on her last night, she picked it up and sat down on the fur rug. Nakedness did not bother her so much, and the feeling of the fur on her sex. With a blush peaking over her nose and cheeks she opened the piece of paper. In somewhat sloppy handwriting, there was a short not addressed to her.

Rose,

I have morning duties and you were so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Your clothes are unmarked, alas you are not. Your welcome- I think. I hope you aren't mad that you cant leave just yet. Not that I would stop you, I just feel like you aren't one to approve of scandal. I will be back soon and I will bring you breakfast- or lunch by the time you wake up.

Love, Alistair

More so then his words, it was the exclusion, and the intimacy of this, of the title King that made her smile and a warmth spread in her belly.

"When I wrote that I had assumed you would be dressed when I got back," Alistair stood in the doorway, closing the wooden door with his foot as he balanced a tray of food.

"Really?" she managed, grabbing her slip and smallclothes to her. She didn't actually put them on, but held them to her body.

"Oh- I'm not complaining mind you," his smile brought his eyebrows up in mock mirth. He set the food down and sat in on the chairs. "If you wish to eat as is, I would not disapprove."

The embarrassment ebbed away at his humor, and his eyes were appraising, but sincere with attraction. She set the small clothes aside, and put the slip on. It was grey, but showed just enough through to bring his eyes all over. He noticed, with arousal, that her dark nipples were at attention through the cloth.

"What did you bring?" she asked trying to hold back her usual appetite. He splayed his fingers and waved over the platter.

"Cheese and bread, but also strawberries and nuts. I wasn't sure what you would like-" he laughed nervously. Rose looked at him with her head cocked to the side, and sat down with a smile. He acted fairly unsure of himself when he talked with her, not like a man in his late twenties/early thirties.

"I love cheese, and strawberries. Not necessarily together," her fingers picked up one of the chunks of cheese and she pressed it to her mouth. He watched her as she bit it and chewed-slowly. ' Maker, I love her. She had me with ' I love cheese'' he thought with pleasure. It was amazingly sexual, although he could tell she hadn't truly meant it as such. Her eyes wandered with want over the spread. She was holding herself back. He chuckled, loving her reaction as he started to pop the food into his mouth with amazing speed. If she didn't hurry- he would eat it all.

Rose's instincts kicked in as she realized her was playing with her and began to grab clumps of bread and cheese. He still managed to get the most of it. So, in revenge, she withdrew all the strawberries to her chest. They were fresh and ripe, sweet and juicy, and soaking through her slip. Alistair froze as he noticed this.

"You aren't getting any of these strawberries," she warned.

"A shame, really," he choked as she pressed them tightly against her breasts. The juices has rubbed through the cloth and it was clinging to her skin. Her lithe fingers pulled a particularly large strawberry and began to nibble and suck on it. Her body claimed to be unashamed and forward, but her face was red and her eyes fierce with hunger. One after another she did the same, sometimes letting the juice from the fruit fall down her chin or rest on her lips. 'Andraste's flaming….I have never wanted strawberries more!' he wanted to scream. When she got to the last one her eyes finally softened and she rubbed at the sticky sweet mess on her face.

"If I couldn't have the berries," he stood and pulled her up to him. "May I have the juice?" His tongue snaked out and licked the spots on her chin and around her mouth.

"Theres not much…" she managed as his tongue fell on her lips and he began to kiss her. He cocked his brow and lowered his lips to her shoulder. Leading her to the fur rug, her lowered her and pulled the slip off.

"But you have plenty in reserve," he grinned, licking her breasts. She found herself moaning as his hands traveled down to her sex. Her back arched and the feel of the fur on her skin added kindling to the fire. "Plenty of it," he added between kissed down her stomach and down to her sex where she was thoroughly aroused.

Then, as if the Maker himself were against them, a loud knock on the door stopped them. Alistair, cursing, grabbed the quilt from his bed and laid it over Rose, who was still reeling from the arousal but lack of release. He opened the door, only enough to present himself. Rose couldn't quite make out who it was or what they were saying. She quickly grabbed her small clothes, chemise, and leggings under the blanket and got dressed. She heard Alistair's voice raise, and the quick closing of the door.

'I'm sorry," he said as she rolled out from the quilt. She smiled at him.

"I suppose I was lacking the energy to practice swordplay, that was one way to wind me up." He helped her stand and took a moment to kiss the top of her head.

"Glad I could help. I have had the hall cleared so we can make a quick getaway. I have to go appease some merchants or something, then I want to see your sword work" he grinned that crooked, handsome little grin.

( I know it is shorter, but I wanted to make the next part seperate and longer. Review and tell me what you think!)


	4. The hair, definitely the hair

**It was the hair, definitely the hair.**

**Chapter 4**

**Bioware owns all. Screw you bioware. I love you 3**

"Don't rush things," Eamon warned his nephew. Alistair rolled his eyes dramatically at the old man. On the outside he seemed like a love-struck man with eagerness to be with someone special, but on the inside he was full of panic. More so then falling in love, he needed to be with someone- to have an heir before it was too late.

"I will marry her, even if I have to wait for your idea of propriety Uncle," the younger man chuckled good humouredly.

"I beg you to at least consider the fact Rose of South Reach may not be a strong Queen," Eamon was very calm in his demeanor, but his eyes were hard and worried. He didn't try so hard to put Alistair on the throne for him to simply let it die with him. It did worry him that Alistair tended to act as if he only had a short time to live, but he chalked it up to immaturity. Alistair let this appeal slide off his shoulders with good grace, giving a jovial smile. "Where are we going Alistair? There are stills things we have to take care of…" The King led his uncle and chancellor to the courtyard and toward the training rink.

"There's going to be a show today," was all Alistair said, whistling a tune. A crowd of serving men and women, knights, and guards had come together at the rink watching an cheering. At first the men had been apprehensive when the small figure had appeared to train, a long sword and shield equipped. They knew she was a Lady, a guest of the Kings, but they were unsure if it would go against protocol to endanger her through training. So, they had sent out one of the new recruits, someone will little experience in true battle. As soon as he was in the rink and had flung himself at her, twice her size, she had brought him down. She wasn't strong so much as fast.

Sure she had simply had the element of surprise, the guard captain sent one of his own men into the rink. This is where the knights had stopped their own training to watch. The man to fight her was tall, older, and held the meanest looking great sword. Alistair and Eamon were given front row seats.

Rose stood, in very little armor except for leather and iron braces, greaves and a chest plate, to the right side. The guard, in a thick metal suit, stood to the left. The guard captain lifted a hand and the crowd went silent, then he dropped it. The Larger, experienced, fighter began to circle the ring, Rose mimicked him. This went on for a good amount of time before Rose lunged forward. This may have seemed foolish to the guard, but he wasn't going to overestimate her abilities by falling for it. He blocked her and thrust forward, pushing her back. He had the advantage in strength, and he was going to use that to wear her down.

Unbeknownst to the crowd and the man, even Alistair who watched her like a hawk, Rose had expected that of a guard and would use that as his downfall. The more she lunged at him, the more he felt confident, in the fight, that she was wearing down. Then came the moment she was waiting for, the guard took the first swing at her, the arm with the shield to blow her back. When he swung the sword she ducked and rolled. After he realized what had happened he tried desperately to avoid swinging full around, but the sword proved to heavy and to fast. Rose brought her shield into his knees, buckling him, and used the pommel of he sword to knock the wind out of him. He was grounded before his blade smashed into the ground with the force of his swing.

Alistair and Eamon shared a look, the younger beaming with pride and gloating, the elder with calmness and irritation. A good warrior, in his eyes, was not what made a strong Queen. The group of people the spectacle had acquired went wild as the dark haired girl rose her blade into the air victoriously, before helping the large man up and patting him on the back. The two shared a few words, the man was too perturbed by the defeat. Everyone expected that to the be end of it all, but a knight from the field hopped the fence, sword and shield, to meet her. Rose was surprised by this act, so she simply froze. The Knight wasn't as big as the guard had been, but was tall and muscular. He wore as little armor as she was. Alistair noted he was also particularly good looking, and was watching Rose with too much interest.

"Who?" Alistair asked Eamon.

"Ser Garret of Dragons Peak," was the reply. Ser Garret bowed to Rose, who found her footing and bowed back. This would be a delicate matter, depending on how she managed it. It would be shameful for a Knight to lose to a non-official combatant under the law of the castle, let alone a woman with little physical prowess. If Rose were to defeat him in battle, it would be disastrous. However, if she lost it would be a shame.

The guard captain did his bit, looking as confused as everyone else. The confusion turned to intrigue and excitement. Both bodies clashed, blade to blade, shield to shield. Again, Rose was lacking in strength, but the Knight wasn't going to let her out maneuver him. Before she could dodge around him for an opening, he did a little dance to the side, letting her tumble. She quickly recovered to parry his blunted weapon and used her shield to knock his sword arm. They parted and he shook the muscles while she caught her breath. This sort of thing happened repeatedly, both equally matched. There was a commotion as the Knight Captain himself appeared, a grim and steely look in his eyes as he watched. The shame for Ser Garret would be even greater if he lost. His sudden appearance wasn't lost on the two fighters.

Something in the way Rose looked at Garret and moved to attack caught Alistair's attention. Instead of the usual light footedness she threw her entire weight at the man. Garret, stronger, parried her aside and let her fall. In this small action he had won. To anyone else it was a clean win, but the King and the Knight Captain both saw the true forfeit behind Rose's attack. Instead of allowing the Knight to be embarrassed, she had let him win. Ser Garret helped her up and they both laughed at something he said. His eyes admiring her.

Alistair felt the roar of a lion beat at his chest, jealous. He moved forward, into the rink to confront them. Eamon, hung back, disappearing in the crowd as the rushed to hear and see what the King was going to do.

"Amazing sword work Ser Garret," he announced in his best, over practiced, speech voice. The Knight, surprised, bent to his knee.

"Your Majesty!" Rose looked around, wondering if she should do the same. She floundered, blushing as eyes fell on her. Alistair grinned, cheekily, but raised a hand.

"Arise Ser," he told the knight, whom he could see was younger then him. The Knight did so, with a proud smile.

"King Alistair," Rose said hesitantly, "I'm sorry I interrupted the training of your own guard and Knights."

"Oh, not as all Lady Rose," he emphasized the word 'Lady.'

"We appreciate the show," he added. "We should let them get back to it," he added.

"I hope we see you around more, My Lady," Ser Garret bowed, smiling at her lavishly. Alistair resisted the urge to trip the Knight as he left them. The crowd dispersed and they were practically alone. He held out his arm and she took it after he insisted.

"I probably look and smell bad, don't let me ruin your clothes," she winced.

"I personally love the way you look, and smell," he teased. They walked together around the courtyard.

"I ran into Habren today. My uncle wants us to go back to South Reach within the week," she told him boldly. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. Her eyes met his, filled with sadness.

"Absolutely not," he exclaimed.

"He was-is my guardian, and has control of my fortune until I marry. I cannot disobey him."

"And he cannot disobey a King," Alistair began to walk, at a very fast speed. Their arms parted and she had to sprint to keep up with him.

"What are you planning," she asked, he ignored her. "Alistair!" Frustrated, she stopped and let him go.

Rose went to her room, asking the maid in charge of her and her cousins wellness, to draw a bath. As she soaked, letting the grime and sweat disperse, Habren burst into the room.

"How did you…..Rose!" she looked mad.

"What?What!" Rose jumped, half out of the bath to watch her cousin pace.

"The King has sent an envoy to my father to 'request' you stay in court. He id even giving you your own rooms. How could he pick you, out of all the…." Habren let out a strong of un-lady like curses Rose didn't even know she knew.

"He…WHAT?" Rose got out of the water, regretfully, and dressed in a fresh linen chemise and pants. Her hair still wet, dripping down her back, she put on house boots and ran from the room. She found herself at his apartments and didn't even bother knocking. She wished she had, as Alistair was waiting smugly on his bed.

"Yes?"

She gaped at him, closing the door. At first she was just surprised he was able to be so long away from Eamon and the demands of court. Then, remembering she was supposed to be mad, and crossed her arms. "Why would you send a message like that to my uncle?"

"I thought you wanted to, well, stay," he looked confused.

"Well I-" she paused. "I do want to stay, but what will people think?"

He stood up and walked over to her, tipping her chin to look at him.

"The whole point of you coming here was for this, no one will think it that strange. You will have a chaperone as well, a close friend of mine who will be arriving tomorrow from Cumberland," he kissed her gently, although she resisted.

"Plus, I'd go absolutely _mad _without you here. I haven't been so happy since…well. Forever," he growled in her ear, and her resolve melted, leaning into him, kissing him deeply.

"Ok, I admit that I probably," he kissed her neck causing her to hiss, " probably would have gone…mad." Alistair had lifted her up, her legs tight around his waist, and was kissing down to her chest. The water from her hair and caused it to stick to her skin. He leaned her against the wall, helping her remove her shirt. He pulled the small table from beside them for her to sit on so he could ravage her breasts, taking her nipples in his mouth- nibbling and sucking until she was arching against him. Her hand found his crotch, his member hard against his pants.

"Rose!" he exclaimed at her touch. He quickly slid her pants and everything off, while she struggled to remove the ties on his pants. The cloth fell about his ankles, and his member was free. Rose's hand stroked him as his fingers found her sex, entering her wetness. She moaned in unison with him and they pleased each other.

"Now, Alistair," she slid forward so he could enter her. Her body rocked the table as his strokes became more forceful. His kissed her breast as she leaned back in throws of passion. Her walls contracted around him as she screamed in ecstasy. Alistair caught her mouth, lifting her up into his arms, still rocking their hips together. In mere minutes he came inside of her, muffling his own exclamation by sucking on her neck. They collapsed onto his bed, bodies unable to part.

"Are you going to stay?" he asked, kissing her forehead repeatedly.

"Yes, Maker yes." Rose closed her eyes, warmth spreading all throughout her.

"We are rushing things," he stated quietly.

"I suppose so. Just….why me?" Rose asked, recalling what Habran had said earlier.

"Huh?"

"Why did you choose me? There were…so many women here who were prettier then me, more….lady-like." Rose stared up at him. Alistair sighed dramatically, as if he were talking to a child who kept asking the same question over again. His eyes met hers and he kissed her.

"I don't remember anything, about any of them. Their names, how they looked, what they did to get my attention. You know what I do remember?" she shook her head. " I remember a young woman in pants, taking down an armed man and cursing so loudly Eamon's ears turned red. I remember looking into her eyes and seeing a spark there. A spark I lost five years ago."

Rose felt ashamed at asking such a silly question. Compared to him she felt young, inexperienced in emotions. Maybe she was taking this fast, and maybe she wasn't fully aware of the consequences of being with him. However, she was falling in love with him. Not just the carnal love they shared the last two nights, but the emotional bonds.

"Why do you like me? Beside my devishly handsome smile and my perfect hair," he asked. Rose pretended to think about it, letting him squirm.

" Chocolate cake," she replied. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I really liked your chocolate cake. It sealed the deal." He still didn't get it. She sighed and kissed his jaw.

"Are you…teasing me?" he asked.

"Fine, it was the hair. Definitely the hair." He gave up, kissed her as they parted to get dressed and finish the day.

( So time will pass more quickly from here on. More angst, problems with the lovely couple! Leave reviews! I will write more at your requests =] )


	5. Nothing to do with You

**Nothing to do with You**

**Chapter 5**

**Bioware owns all...sigh**

Alistair had overerestimated the arrival of his friend, Wynne, by a good two months. During those two months the two love birds spent a lot of time together. Not having sex, as they probably would have liked, but actually talking, walking, and other activities that didn't have to do with carnal lust. They bonded closely over food, history, weaponry, and politics. Oddly enough they found they had more in common in terms of their points of view then they knew. Alistair's extreme sense of judgment paralleled Rose's own, while her strong views on the chantry and the power it held mirrored his growing beliefs.

"I just think that if given the chance, the chantry and the templars, not that all are like this, would start a war simply to wipe out the mages and take over the throne," Rose explained heatedly as they sat together in the library. It was early yet, and Alistair was in no rush to get to his courtly duties- at least not until Eamon managed to track him down. It had been hard to spend time together because of the weather getting colder, and the worries that a lot of the smaller towns and villages wouldn't have enough supplies for the winter. Rose had been spending more and more time training with the guards and the knights. It was shocking how easily she was excepted into their routines.

At first it had been easy enough for the guard captain to take to her, but the guards only trained the new recruits and that was getting infrequent. When it came turn for her to try with the Knights, the men had been apprehensive to include her. They were afraid of the Knight Captain and how he would react. Everything was fine when one day he walked over to her practicing with a younger Knight. Everyone watched in fear that he would kick her out. Instead he told her to strengthen her stance and hold her shield higher. This was even better then his formal permission to the men, so she had a new group of comrades to train with.

As they sat in the library, the hearth blazeing in the morning chill, a knock paused their conversation.

"Come in," Alistair said, sure it was Eamon or his man in waiting. Instead a tall old woman walked in, dressed in deep green robes and a staff on her back.

"My my, this has to be the earliest I have ever seen you awake Alistair," she smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

"Wynne!" he jumped up and engulfed her in a huge hug.

As Rose got to know Wynne, when the old woman moved into the joint room as her chaperone, she really came to like the mage. Rose's interactions with mages had been very limites before this, and she found herself asking questions about the circle of magi, and the meetings she frequented.

"The Champion of Kirkwall is a mage, of all things," Wynne was telling Alistair during a very formal discussion. Rose and Teagan sat in on it, even if it was supposed to be between the King, his chancellor, and Wynne.

"The Qunari are gone right? What are the problems then?" the King asked. It had only been a few months after the champion had sent the Qunari packing, and problems were starting to arise.

"Nothing too bad. Yet. The Knight Commander has taken charge of the city, setting Templars up in place of many guardsmen. The mages factions are getting unsettled by the fact a Templar has taken too much power. Apparently she is quite mad to some, and very tough on the mages," Wynne frowned saying the words. Rose could tell that the woman was being gentle with her words.

"But nothing violent has happened so far?" Eamon asked.

"No, but I would guess that something is stirring. Give them two, three years, and the mages and the nobles of Kirkwall will not stand for the Knight Commander anymore."

"You don't think that if there were to be rebellions in Kirkwall, that it would spread here to Fereldan, do you?" Alistair asked, biting the inside of his lip as he was want to do when he got nervous. Wynne hesitated to answer, but nodded.

"There's nothing you can do, is there?" Rose asked Alistair. She never understood the need for Templars, and couldn't stomach the idea of a whole group of people, a whole city suffering because of what some considered a flaw of birth.

"No, but if things get worse I will need to go up there and try to talk to someone," he replied, pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought about traveling across the sea.

" We have to play the waiting game then," Teagan stood to leave.

"Unfortunately, yes," Eamon agreed.

Later that night, when Alistair had collapsed in his bed after a long train of problems presented themselves from the banns, Rose and Wynne sat in her room. Rose tried desperately to plait her hair, but it was being stubborn per usual. Finally, after throwing her brush in a fit of rage, Wynne took up the task.

"What's wrong child?" the woman asked as she brushed the girls hair. Rose didn't answer at first, finally sighing and collecting her thoughts.

"I worry about him is all. He gets so stressed out, and he gets this distant look in his eye that makes him seem so…old."

"Really? Since I have been back I have only seen him look younger then he has in years. He's only what, 27, 28?" Wynne chuckled, setting the brush down and started to plait the hair. Like magic it obeyed her long fingers.

"You traveled with them right? Alistair and the Hero. What was she like?" Rose asked, having never dared bring it up before. It wasn't a taboo subject, so much as a very depressing topic for most.

"Ana Cousland?" the woman said the name like one would state a very silly question. "She was very strong I suppose, truly a woman of means. Not just the money kind either. I first met her briefly before sh became a Grey Warden. She was very sad then, but she looked very much like the young lady of a great family. After the joining, she changed. She could still talk people out of their pants like a noble, but she was more geared toward justice and honor. I think a lot of that was the influence of Alistair."

"That's not surprising, he is so kind hearted, was she pretty?" Rose couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, Child. I know you want nothing more then for me to tell you she was an absolute ogre, but that wouldn't be fair. She was very beautiful, a different sort of beauty then yours. Don't give me that look, you know you are pretty," Wynne scolded Rose when she made a face. " We was as tall at me, with light hair and eyes. She was very pale and had a womanly shape. It was surprising to see such a feminine woman wield blades like she could. There your hair is done."

"Thank you Wynne. I guess I cant say hearing that doesn't make me a little jealous," Rose sighed. " Im such a…boy I guess. I don't have an elegant, lady-like bone in my body."

"Rose, you bring back something in our King I haven't seen in a long time. After the Hero died he was very distant from everyone. He could still joke, and laugh, but you were right in saying that he gets that look that makes him seem so much older. You love him don't you?" Wynne asked as Rose climbed into her bed.

"Yes, I suppose I have fallen in love with him. Its too soon to know for certain I guess, but…" the girl blushed.

"I may be old, but I'm not a prude. You two have obviously been intimate before. I can tell you two really love each other. I've known many people who married after only two or three months of knowing each other, it's not uncommon,' Wynne moved to blow out some of the candle.

"Marriage?" Rose asked sleepily.

"Of course, what else? I expect yours will be the biggest wedding since Cailin and Anora were wed. Go to sleep," Wynne went to her room. Her words didn't really sink in for a solid ten minutes. Rose was almost asleep when they hit home.

"MARRIAGE!" she exclaimed, awake. She climbed out of her bed, and put her house boots on. Quietly she left her room and found her way to Alistair's. He would be asleep, so she didn't knock. A guard did see her, but he let her go, knowing that the King would want this midnight visit.

Alistair was fast asleep, barely out of his clothes. There was a very brief moment Rose felt guilty for what she was about to do, but it was very, _very,_ brief. She climbed onto the bed, her knees bent under, and leaned over him. She was struck by how peaceful he looked in his sleep. When they were in bed together before, that wasn't really what she had been paying attention to.

"Hmmmph," he groaned, turning over and mumbled something. Rose paused from her plan to wake him up and listened more intently.

"Ana…" he clearly said, his brown furrowing, then clearing. Rose sat back on the bed, going to the corner and staring at him for a long time. She was jealous sure, she had never been confident in the fact Alistair wasn't in love with the hero anymore. Now she just felt her heart was like stone, dropping through her stomach and causing immeasurable pain. It seemed that at this moment, when tears began to sting Rose's eyes, he woke up. He wasn't frightened at all by her presence there, as if he had been aware of it in his sleep.

"Rose! What are you doing..?" he sat up and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the very faded light the moon light up the room with.

"It's…nothing. Im sorry, you need your sleep," she moved to leave the bed, but he grabbed her arm, hearing her voice crack.

"Nothing? Are you crying?" he sounded genuinely worried, which only made her cry harder. "Tell me what's wrong Rose," he pulled her to him. She shook her head, feeling anger well in her chest.

"Alistair. Let go of me," she pulled away and stood up. He was very confused, still half asleep. Still, he wasn't stupid, so he stood up to and hurried to block her path.

"Tell me what's wrong," he repeated, sternly. "Please," he added after a moments silence.

"Wynne said something. I panicked, and when I came her you…" the words wouldn't come and it felt like someone had a tight grip on her throat.

"What did Wynne say? It can't be good by the look on your face," he tried to make light of the conversation, typical Alistair.

"She said we were going to be married."

"Oh."

Rose looked at him expectantly, unsure his reaction would be. His face was blank, almost completely void of anything besides groggy.

"You don't want to marry me then?" he finally asked. There were no hidden inflictions behind his voice, he was very straightforward. This probably scared her more then the fact the answer to his question came so easily to her.

"I do," she replied.

"I'm failing to see the problem, er," he was very, very confused. Normally her heart would do flips when he talked like that, adorable.

"I came in here to yell at you for being so stupid. I am not, Alistair, a good canidate for the position of Queen."

"Rose," he grabbed her shoulders. " Your family name alone, and your titles, would please anyone at the landsmeet. If I were to marry you it wouldn't be because you were the perfect woman to be Queen. I've married a Queen, and I can tell you it was almost as bad as marrying a qunari- why are you crying?" indeed, during his little speech, tears had begun to roll down her cheeks. Not from sadness, or angst, but from defeat.

"You kept saying 'Ana'," she told him dispassionately. Her eyes had a sort of blank look to them, even when he tried desperately to search them.

"That's…not anything to do with you," the words came out harsher then he had wanted them to. Out of everything he had gone through, this was the only thing he did not want to share with Rose.

"Of course not," she snapped, pulling away. The coldness in her voice shook him to the core. "Why would I have any right to know your secrets? I'm sorry for bothering you, Your Majesty-" she snarled, her back turned to him.

"Rose, that's not what I-"

"Goodnight." She cut him off as she walked out of the room.

She fled back to her room, unable to cry but unable to sleep, her heart feeling hollow and empty as Alistair's voice echoed in her ears, "Nothing to do with you."

(Hmmmm. I have always seen Alistairs as a fairly strong character in his own way. He is not the stupid/immature boy some people portray him as. He is funny, sure, and he deflects things with humor,but he is a leader at a heart. I want him to start developing into a more emotionally stable person. His time is limited, and he can feel his age on him. Can he get Rose to marry him? Can they have a child? Can he get over Ana Cousland? REVIEW AND YOU MIGHT FIND OUT ;} )


	6. He was Jealous

**Chapter 5**

**He was Jealous**

"A celebration? Wintertide?" Rose echoes what Wynne had told her. It had been two weeks since that night with Alistair and she had spent almost every waking moment either in her room or the library with Wynne or with the Knights in their barracks. Now she sat with Wynne in the library, reading romance novels. The old woman had noticed the obvious change in emotion between the two but had decided to stay out of it- at least for a while.

"Yes, it is tradition to hold a small tournament right before the snow falls, and then a ball and party in the castle. The nobles come and stay for a month to celebrate the winter," Wynne smiled brightly. Rose looked much less amused as she set "The Rose of Orlais" on her lap.

"Do I have to participate?" she asked demurely. Wynne chuckled at the girl.

"Of course child. Even if you are arguing with Alistair, you are still a noble staying in the castle. You have to go."

"Of course," Rose scowled, crossing her arms and resembling a petulant child.

"It will be fun. Your friend Ser Garret will be fighting in the jousting."

" I wish I could be in it, at least I would have some fun," the brooding girl picked her book back up in defeat. Pouting never worked on Wynne, and the old woman tended to get her way anyways.

The day of the tournament was actually a very exciting day. Rose was actually excited to see her uncle and cousin arrive. Although she hadn't been particularly close to either, they were her only family. She had to be with them when they were introduced to court for the King. Rose avoided all eye contact with Alistair, although he seemed to be desperately waiting for a cue he was forgiven. She bowed with her uncle, and left with them.

Of course she was much less enthused about her cousins arrive when she and Wynne ganged up on her the morning of the tournament.

"Absolutely NOT" Rose threw down the gown on the bed. "We've tried this before Habren, I cannot, will not, wear a dress!"

" You didn't have a mage before, dear" Wynne said calmly, picking up the deep red gown again.

'Exactly, plus you've changed since then," Habren looked her cousin up and down. It was true, Rose's skin held a softer glow to it, instead of a harsh tan, and her body seemed less awkward.

"Just put it on, and if you don't like it, you can wear what you want," Wynne compromised. Rose had no choice but to agree when Wynne did that, it really annoyed her.

It was a simply dress, maybe a tab low cut, with warm sleeves that would keep her toasty with a fur wrap for her hands in the cold hair. It was a deep red, offsetting her at skin, and it was as confining on her hips as other dresses had been. It gave her leg room. Rose had to admit, it didn't look too bad on her. Wynne made some adjustments so it fit her better, making her appear less like a boy wearing his mothers dress.

"I told you!" Habren sqealed, pulling Rose down to a chair so she could do her hair into a thick braid over her right shoulder. Curls strayed from the tight plait, but it was a nice effect.

"I look…" Rose mumbled, looking into a mirror.

"Very pretty," Wynne smiled.

"Ridiculous…but I suppose I cant change now. The Tournaments going to start," Rose sighed. She was no match for the two of them. Earlier she had caught Wynne talking to her about Rose and Alistair's fight.

"Lets sit on the edge!" Rose pulled the women behind her, eagerness brightening her mood. A good joust was a fairly obvious way to put her in a decent mood.

"We are going to get dust on us!" Habren complained. They were going to be sitting in the booth three layers under the one the King would be in, although they were invited to sit with him. Obviously Rose had denied it. It put them at a little higher level then the heads of the jousters on their horses. Rose recognized Ser Garret and waved at him with a bright smile. They had become rather good friends in the past months, not too close of course. He was always eager to talk to her about sword fighting and politics. He nodded and waved, turning his horse from his page and riding over to her.

"I hope you win Garret!" she smiled at him. He looked up to her, his eyes sparkling cheerfully.

"How can I now when such an angel says so?" he grinned. Rose blushed, he had never said something so..obviously flirtatious before.

" Because angels don't usually have bruised knees and dirty nails," she replied trying to keep a friendly demeanor. He laughed uproariously and lifted a hand up for her to lower hers, and he kissed it.

"May I have a token? For luck of course." Habren poked something into Rose's other hand, a lace doily Rose had absolutely botched to make one day. With an awkward smile she handed it to him. He chuckled at the horrible design and frayed edges, but tucked it into his gauntlet.

"Good luck Garret," she sat when he nodded, turning to leave. Rose didn't notice the pair of eyes intently watching the scene. Wynne did, however. The older woman sat and watched Alistair, three booths up turn an interesting shade of green as the knight went to the field. When Eamon arrived at his side he held his hand up to silence everyone.

"Please, ladies and gentlemen. Our knights are eager to take the field. Let the tournament begin," his voice reached all ears. Wynne felt Rose flinch when he spoke, not turning to see him like the others had.

The tournament was violent, exciting. Only the firm hands of Wynne and Habren were all that kept Rose in her seat. Garret went through the ranks with ease, although he was by far the strongest knight on the field.

Unfortunately it got cold- fast. Rose felt her teeth start to chatter, but didn't want to leave when Habren excused herself. The stadium around them started to filter, and shrink, until there were only a few people. Wynne, lucky mage she was, kept herself toasty warm. It didn't occur to Rose that her friend should have been able to keep her warm as well. The jousting turned to one on one swordplay, then wrestling, a form of fighting done by a select few.

"Ahem," a tall man-servant stood before the two women with a large red cloak, with fur along the rims. "This is for you Lady Rose," he put it on her shoulders, with her all-too willing consent. She was really, really cold.

"Thank you. It is very kind of you to think of this," she smiled as the warm, musky smelling cloak, thawed her chilled skin.

"I will tell My Lord you are pleased," he bowed and left.

"Who do you think…? Wynne?" Rose looked toward her, Wynne smiled knowingly but didn't answer. Although uneasy, Rose didn't press the matter, feeling a great comfort, more then the warmth, from it. It was familiar smelling, she leaned back onto an empting seat, closing her eyes for a moment, so she could embrace the feeling of pure belonging.

"Rose, it's all over…Rose" Wynne shook the girl with a chuckle.

"Did I..sleep?" Rose blinked at her, disappointment evident in her voice.

"You did, but know its time to get up. There is a party tonight," she helped Rose stand.

"Right. I need to get to my room before anyone ambushes me. Habren would love to convince me to go to a party!"

"She's already there, waiting for us to arrive so we can get ready," Wynne said with a friendly smile. Rose shuddered involuntarily.

"You are evil, arent you. On the inside?"

"Oh, I don't know about that Rose."

**Gah, this was short, and it has been a long time since I added a chapter. I have another piece I am working on, plus I had College Finals and Bronchitis **


End file.
